1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of networked voice communications systems including private and enterprise systems and pertains particularly to methods and a system for capturing voice in enterprise operations, and rendering captured data as machine-readable text with a high degree of accuracy, which may be searched by keyword or phrases.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Experience shows that typically only about forty percent of enterprise knowledge is ever recorded as searchable text that may be drawn upon for review and discussion. About sixty percent is spoken information that “escapes” in meetings, telephone calls and conferences that are never recorded and converted to text. Knowledge—in the form of tacit knowledge, informal knowledge, meeting knowledge, decision knowledge, and product knowledge—is thus lost or delayed in enterprise operations.
Although some enterprises record at least some telephone calls and meetings, these audio files often accumulate in specialized data stores or on specialized hardware that is not readily accessible to business users and common business applications. Accordingly, recovering applicable portions of an audio stream for a specific purpose can be a tremendous challenge. What is clearly needed is a system and methods for systematically capturing voice data and for rendering that data very accurately as searchable text, and for providing association between the resulting searchable text and the original recordings.